De la chair d'ange parmi les ombres
by lunard 666
Summary: Le docteur Muraki est fou, certe...Mais pourquoi ? Récit d'une enfance...


Titre: De la chair d'ange parmi les ombres... Auteur:lunard 666 genre: drame/gore Disclaimer: nein nein nein, Je n'ai RIEN! Nichts! Pour ceux qui remarqueront, certaines phrases sont en Allemand. Je pris ceux qui connaissent bien l'Allemand de me pardonner mes fautes, surtout de grammaire, mais je ne suis qu'en troisieme...  
  
22 decembre 1971 Bonjour, cher journal.  
  
Bonjour, cher journal. Je me présente, d'abord, parce que c'est une des regles les plus elementaires de la politesse. On me l'a dit, on me l'à répété, alors, j'apprend. Je suis moi.  
  
24 decembre 1971 Bonjour, cher journal.  
  
Excuses-moi de ne pas avoir plus parler de moi, je me suis mal présenté. Endschuldigung. Je ne vais pas te dire mon nom, parce que si je le dit, on mettra un nom sur moi, et je ne veux pas. Je veux être libre. Je veux être moi, pas toi, ou lui, ou eux. Moi.  
  
Ps: demain, c'est Noel.  
  
25 decembre 1971 ( 4 h 37) Encore moi, cher journal.  
  
J'ai completement oublié de me décrire, alors que j'aurais peut-être du commencer par ça, non ? Bon, alors, allons-y.... Mmmm...Je suis un garçon, j'ai...7 ans. Je les ai eu il y a quelques jours, le 4 plus precisement. Je suis petit, tres pale ( enfin, c'est ce que dit meine Mutti ). Et...Mmh...Ach, nein , je ne vais pas me décrire. Sinon, tu vas croire que je suis un monstre. Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai du tout!!!! Je suis...Ah, on m'appelle, alors je te laisses!  
  
Tag!!  
  
Ps: je te raconterai tout à l'heure, ce qu'on fait maintenant!  
  
25 decembre 1971 (11h 14)  
  
Enfin arrivé!!! C'est pas trop tôt!! J'ai mal aux jambes, moi! Il faut que je t'explique se que je fais là...Comme tu sais, on est le 25 decembre...(evidemment que tu sais, ça fait 4 fois que je le marque, noir sur blanc c'est normal, que tu saches!) Et comme chaque 26 decembre, on va manger chez ma famille dans une tres grande maison ( la notre aussi est grande mais un peu moins quand même) pres de la frontiere allemande. Normalement, on vit au Japon, mais on va TOUJOURS chez eux dès que noel vient et que le ciel se couvre de gris...Saches que ça ne m'enchante pas DU TOUT! Nein! Sie sind nicht interresant!! A noel il ya toute ma famille: mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins, mes cousines!! Bon, on est pas beaucoup ( 16, 17 peut-être, mais pas plus...), mais quand même!!! Ce sont mon oncle Tom et ma tante Ritsuko qui habitent là, et ils ont deux filles!! Des jumelles, des vraies pestes! Elles s'appellent Virginia et Sandra, mais franchement, c'est bien la seule chose qui les différencie. Pas une pour racheter l'autre, boucles blondes, yeux bleus et sourires hypocrites au possible...Elles sont crétines, doof, eitel, stupides, idiotes! Je les detestes!!! Et EN PLUS elles ont la manie de tout faire bouger par l'esprit!! Tu parles d'un cadeau !  
  
Bon, je te laisses, on nous appelle pour manger!  
  
A plus tard, tag!  
  
25 decembre 1971 (13h42)  
  
Piouloulou...ENFIN!! Le repas s'est terminé! Qu'est ce que j'en avais marre! Y'avais les jumelles stupides, et mes 5 autres cousins ( et une cousine aussi d'ailleur....) Il sont si....crétins...Le plus agé a 16 ans et il se prend pour le maitre du monde! Une horreur! Enfin bon, au moins je suis débarassé...Jusqu'à ce soir... Scheiss!  
  
26 decembre 1971 (8h 03)  
  
Bonjour, cher journal!! Comment vas-tu!!! Bien j'espere!!  
  
Bon, j'ai réfléchis (sérieusement, ne rigole pas....)et j'ai décidé de quand même te donner ma description physique...Comme je te le disais plus haut, je suis plutôt petit, tres mince, pale...Mais il ya quelque chose, qui me pourrit la vie ( enfin, entre autres...) ce sont mes cheveux, et mes yeux...Ils sont...bizarres...Argentés...Blancs, argentés, de l'argent liquide melé à de la glace fondue...  
  
Meine Mutti und mein Vatti sagen , dass ich ein Diables Kind sein...Es is falsch!!!  
  
Also...Ich weiss nicht...Vielleicht, dass richtich ist...  
  
Tag!!  
  
  
  
................................................  
  
Je sais, y en a pas beaucoup qui lise Yami no Matsuei (moi non plus d'ailleurs ^___^ ) mais bon...Si y en a qui se perdent sur cette page...review please...  
  
. 


End file.
